


Rebirth

by AJAvenger01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Old Harry Potter, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJAvenger01/pseuds/AJAvenger01
Summary: After losing everything he held dear in the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter isolates himself in solitude, survivor’s guilt engulfing him. Decades later, we witness the renaissance of a battle hardened Harry Potter as he is reborn in another universe and Fate again gives him the chance to be the hero he truly is.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Rebirth

**_SUMMARY:_ ** _After losing everything he held dear in the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter isolates himself in solitude, survivor's guilt engulfing him. Decades later, we witness the renaissance of a battle hardened Harry Potter as he is reborn in another universe and Fate again gives him the chance to be the hero he truly is._

**(Author's Note: This is a new story I am starting along with my other story The Adventures of Harry Potter-Flamel. Both will be updated regularly.**

**This story will have Harry Potter being transported into the Harry Potter universe. This will show his previous life in flashbacks.**

**This will have an insanely powerful Harry and uses the Marvel Cinematic Universe as a reference.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own either the MCU or Harry Potter)**

**_Rebirth_ **

**1990s**

_Nick_ _Fury was sitting in his office, wearing an eye patch. He was writing on his computer about "The Protector Initiative". Phil Coulson entered the room with a suitcase in his hands._

"Glad to have you back, sir. This came for you." Said Coulson.

_Fury opens the suitcase to reveal lots of prosthetic eyes of different colours._

"So, is it true? That the Kree burned your eye out because you refused to give them the Tesseract?"

"I'll neither confirm nor deny the facts of that story." replied Fury, opening his mouth for the first time.

"Understood. I'm sorry to report that we still haven't found the Tesseract."

"I'm sure it will turn up somewhere." Said Fury with a knowing look in his eyes.

_Fury then for no apparent reason looked at his yellow coloured cat which had collar with Goose written upon it._

"I'll let you know when it does, sir."

"Then what?"

"Sir?"

"We have no idea what other intergalactic threats are out there. And our one-woman security force had a prior commitment on the other side of the universe. SHIELD alone can't protect us. We need to find more."

"More weapons?"

"More heroes."

"You think we can find others like her?"

"We found her and we weren't even looking."

"Get some rest, sir. You got a big decision to make."

_Fury looked through a file at the picture of a blonde woman with brown eyes and finds out that she was nicknamed "Avenger". He then decided to rename his project "The Avengers Initiative". Fury sat on his chair pondering on whether he would live regret his decision years later. Little did he know that his decision would change lives._

* * *

**2007**

"Sir" A woman's voice came over the communicator, the voice belonged to one Natasha Romanoff, a very stunning redhead who was also known as the Black Widow. One of the best spy's for S.H.E.I.L.D, which stood for the 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division'. She was currently standing in a hotel apartment of a small building that shield had rented out for her. She was on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. Recently SHIELD had detected a massive energy surge near the place where she was currently in.

"Sir, I have questioned all people near the place and they say that they have all felt a change in the environment. They all felt a tingly odd sensation but couldn't describe the surge as anything more".

"Good work" Replied a male's voice over the phone "is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, I think this is important but a new resident has moved into the room opposite me. The residents say that the man arrived at the same time as the surge."

"Who?" The voice asked.

"I talked with him for about two minutes" Natasha admitted "his name is Harry Potter sir"

"Description" The man ordered

"Six foot tall, black messy hair, early twenties and British from the sound of his voice. He also has green eyes"

"Green eyes?" The voice repeated, slightly surprised

"Green sir" Natasha confirmed.

"Yes this person Harry Potter is important. Keep an eye on him. Check him in SHIELD records, his bank records and find out everything on him. He could have information or could be the instigator of this unknown powerful surge of unseen energy."

The next day Natasha was stood on top of a building that gave her a good look at the one that Harry stayed in, she looked through a pair of binoculars and saw Harry sitting on a sofa, laptop on his table and playing with a PlayStation.

The previous day Natasha had called in and asked for information on Harry Potter to be sent to her. According to the info she was given the man was about twenty five years old and used to live in Britain he had one job in his whole life and that was at a computer shop when he was sixteen. That was not so surprising but his bank account was that of a billionaire, the man was able to afford an apartment despite not having a job but also had a large amount of money that would allow him to live comfortably for a while and that was after he moved into the United States.

He had also been making a lot of money by selling things online, things that varied from expensive jewels, emeralds, rubies and intricate jewellery to things like antique furniture yet there was no data that showed him buying those things in the first place.

At first Natasha thought he could have inherited it from someone else, but he was apparently an orphan who had been raised in an orphanage all of his life. He had no known family members, even the names of his parents were a mystery.

Natasha followed him like a hawk from place to place wherever he went. She followed him throughout his normal lifestyle. She was somewhat disappointed and suspicious too, he was too 'ordinary' to attract the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., the world's best spy organization for God's sake.

"Agent Romanoff. What can you tell me?"

Natasha sighed into the mouthpiece, imagining Nick Fury right next to her, critical glare with that one eye of his focused on her every move. "I don't have a lot, yet. He didn't seem particularly paranoid – at least, I don't think he's got any idea about us. He has a normal routine like any ordinary civilian. He's staying in the same hotel so I'll have to do surveillance via equipment during the day, or even an idiot would look through my cover-story."

"Keep him under watch – the moment he decides to do something drastic or makes it across the pond, we might have more options. As long as he's non-hostile, I suggest we keep our distance. Banner protocol."

"I doubt he's a big threat like that one," Natasha commented lightly. "He's not much of a threat if he couldn't even figure out my game."

"Nevertheless, I want you to do this. Time permitting, Agent Barton may assist."

"Understood." She put the remote transceiver down and grimaced. She knew full well that Clint Barton would be sent over. She turned to look outside and smiled slightly. "Well, Harry. Let's find out what you're up to, shall we?"

In the darkness was the smirking face of a raven-haired green eyed man who whispered to himself, "You want to play the game. Let's play".

Finally one day, Natasha decided to approach Harry. Harry was sitting in a bar drinking a glass of beer when Natasha approached him.

* * *

"Hi, Mind if I join you" Natasha said sweetly trying to imitate the voice of an innocent girl in her mid-20s.

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows. He eyed her for a minute and then politely said "Sure"

They both sat at the counter in uneasy silence.

"So what's your name, I'm Natalie Rushmann" said 'Natalie' in an attempt to start a conversation.

Harry did not need to use legilimency to know that she was lying. 'Well well well Natasha did not know that one must not tell lies.". He was quoting Umbitch was he becoming like her. Wow, it really was disturbing. No, that must not be it. He tried to push thoughts of Umbitch…um….Umbridge out of his mind.

Well it would be an understatement to say that Harry was not horrified by his thoughts. But if he was, then he did not show it on the outside.

He pretended to look out through the window and saw a person in black dress trying his best to blend into the surroundings and hide his presence. But with his enhanced senses, Harry could see him carrying a bow and a number of arrows with him. "That must be Barton" he thought with glee. He was gleeful because he was in dire need of action and this meant that S.H.I.E.L.D was serious with him. He would enjoy toying with them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Natalie who asked about his identity.

"Well my name is Harry Potter." Harry replied. 'But I bet you already know that don't you Natasha' thought Harry.

"So where are you from?"

"Britain"

"Where in Britain?"

"Well if you want to know, in my aunt's house."

"And where is that?" Natasha asked a bit too forward.

"Well enough about me, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Harry swiftly shifted the topic of the discussion.

She spent the next ten minutes describing and explaining her false identity and origin to Harry who had to laud her. Anyone else would be easily convinced by her but not him, he was Harry Potter for a reason and well, because he already knew her true identity.

They talked like that for half an hour with Harry dodging all of her questions as Natalie didn't notice herself getting more drunk every moment. Finally she was so drunk that she asked him, "Why are you being so deliberately infuriating. Why aren't you just telling me anything about yourself?" practically shouting at him.

Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Because giving vague answers with little or no information to irritate people who poke their nose in other people's business is quite amusing." with a grin and paused before saying, "Natasha".

That was all she could remember before a sleeping sensation engulfed her. Harry hit a sleeping spell at her wordlessly and wandlessly when he finally saw Barton not looking. When Barton finally moved his attention towards them he saw Natasha asleep and the target missing. He moved towards them as fast as he could but by the time he reached there, Harry had already gone to the restrooms and apparated away from there to his apartment.

* * *

Harry packed all his things and got ready to move to a new place. The game had just began. He looked at his watch, seeing that it was time and moved to a new hotel. The game had just begun.

Clint Barton returned with Natasha Romanoff to report their failure to Nick Fury. They told their entire tale to Fury, who was furious after the entire story.

"So, you mean to tell me that you became exceedingly drunk and also fell asleep during a vital mission." Nick Fury asked, his voice laced with fury and over the edge.

The infamous Black Widow put her head down in shame and replied, "I don't know sir but a voice in my head kept telling me to drink more and I wasn't even feeling sleepy when suddenly I fell asleep." in a confused tone.

_Compulsion charms really were useful._

Nobody else would have believed her and shrugged what she said off as an excuse. But not Nick Fury, with everything he had seen in his life, he knew never to remove even the impossible as a possibility. To him, it was another piece to the puzzle that was Harry Potter.

S.H.I.E.L.D kept chasing Harry for over a year but were always unsuccessful and at first, Harry enjoyed it. But later it started to bore him. The first few months, S.H.I.E.L.D agents tracked him and tried to follow him undercover. But after that they just tried to get him at any cost, so they did not bother disguising themselves.

Millions and millions of dollars were being spent by them travelling all around the world to find him. They chased him all around the world from Australia to Japan and Russia, from Brazil to his home Britain and so on. Harry Potter's very name had become a source of irritation for Nick Fury.

A nobody with seemingly no past, no job, no parents, no relatives and had come out of nowhere had hoodwinked him and S.H.I.E.I.L.D and tricked them, not once, not twice but multiple times.

It seemed Harry deliberately left behind a clue or two of his existence in certain places for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to follow him there only to find him disappearing.

He had many ways of evading them. When they were close or cornered him, he would simply go to a dead end and apparate away. That was if they were in a group.

If a single agent or two were following him, he would simply stun and obliviate them. He would sometimes use confundus charms to make them confused as to why they were there.

Continuous failures would only discourage others but not Fury. It would make him more determined that something was wrong with Harry Potter and drive him to put in the extra effort to follow him. But he had to answer to his financers where the money was being used and he would be under enquiry if he could not find Harry Potter.

'Maybe he is an enhanced' he mused, thinking about The Avenger's Initiative which had been unsuccessful at the time as his superiors refused to allow them to spend money on extra-terrestrial threats as they needed to combat the 'real enemies' like China and Russia and so on.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed thinking about his life. The persona he had created in which he never took anything seriously and always tried to enjoy life in whatever way he could was as a result of being betrayed by his best friends and losing everyone and everything he held dear. He had changed from a person who would sacrifice his life even for his enemies to the person who cared about nobody other than himself. He sometimes compared himself to his past self and it sometimes made him hate every fiber of his present self.

Harry remembered one of his memories of what had turned him into what he was then. It was the memory of Ron and Hermione leaving him.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_They had just discussed about Ginny's detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. That is when Harry and Hermione realised that the sword of Gryffindor was goblin-made and could be used to destroy horcruxes when Harry looked around. For one bewildered moment he thought that Ron had left the tent, then realized that Ron was lying in the shadow of a lower bunk, looking stony._

" _Oh, remembered me, have you?" he said._

" _What?"_

_Ron snorted as he started up at the underside of the upper bunk._

" _You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."_

_Perplexed, Harry looked to Hermione for help, but she shook her head, apparently as nonplussed as he was._

" _What's the problem?" asked Harry._

" _Problem? There's no problem," said Ron, still refusing to look at Harry._

" _Not according to you, anyway."_

_There were several_ _plunks_ _on the canvas over their heads. It had started to rain._

" _Well, you've obviously got a problem," said Harry. "Spit it out, will you?"_

_Ron swung his long legs off the bed and sat up. He looked mean, unlike himself._

" _All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."_

" _I don't know?" repeated Harry. "_ _I_ _don't know?"_

_Plunk, plunk, plunk._ _The rain was falling harder and heavier; it pattered on the leaf-strewn bank all around them and into the river chattering through the dark. Dread doused Harry's jubilation. Ron was saying exactly what he had suspected and feared him to be thinking._

" _It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here," said Ron, "you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."_

" _Ron," Hermione said, but in such a quiet voice that Ron could pretend not to have heard it over the loud tattoo the rain was now beating on the tent._

" _I thought you knew what you'd signed up for," said Harry._

" _Yeah, I thought I did too."_

" _So what part of it isn't living up to expectations?" asked Harry. Anger was coming to his defence now. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"_

" _We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron, standing up, and his words pierced Harry like scalding knives. "We thought Dumbledore had told you want to do, we thought you had a real plan!"_

" _Ron!" said Hermione, this time clearly audible over the rain thundering on the tent roof, but again, he ignored her._

" _Well, sorry to let you down," said Harry, his voice quite calm even though he felt hollow, inadequate. "I've been straight with you from the start, I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed, we've found on Horcrux—"_

" _Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them—nowhere effing near in other words?"_

" _Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione said, her voice unusually high. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."_

" _Yeah, he would," said Harry, who did not want excuses made for Ron._

" _D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"_

" _Harry we weren't—"_

" _Don't lie!" Ron hurled at her. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than—"_

" _I didn't say it like that—Harry, I didn't!" she cried._

_The rain was pounding the tent, tears were pouring down Hermione's face, and the excitement of a few minutes before had vanished as if it had never been, a short-lived firework that had flared and died, leaving everything dark, wet, and cold. The sword of Gryffindor was hidden they knew not where, and they were three teenagers in a tent whose only achievement was not, yet, to be dead._

" _So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron._

" _Search me," said Ron._

" _Go home then," said Harry._

" _Yeah, maybe I will!" shouted Ron, and he took several steps toward Harry, who did not back away. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry_ _I've-_ _Faced-Worse_ _Potter doesn't care what happens to her in there—well, I do, all right, giant spider and mental stuff—"_

" _I was only saying—she was with the others, they were with Hagrid—"_

" _Yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, the Weasleys don't need another kid injured, did you hear that?"_

" _Yeah, I—"_

" _Not bothered what it meant, though?"_

" _Ron!" said Hermione, forcing her way between them. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about: think, Ron, Bill's already scarred; plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he meant—"_

" _Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you two, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way—"_

" _My parents are_ _dead_ _!" Harry bellowed._

" _And it's all your own fault!" yellow Ron._

" _Then GO!" roared Harry with anger. "Go back to them, pretend you've got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and—"_

_Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but before either wand was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own._

" _Protego!"_ _she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on the one side and Ron on the other; all of them were forced backward a few steps by the strength of the spell, and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the transparent barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time. Harry felt a corrosive hatred toward Ron: Something had broken between them._

" _Leave the Horcrux," Harry said._

_Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Are you staying or what?"_

" _I. . . " She looked anguished. "No—no, I'm going with Ron, I'm really sorry Harry. It's true we really have not made much progress and Ron does have a point."_

" _I get it. You choose him." Harry said quietly, shocked that even Hermione was abandoning him._

_Ron looked genuinely surprised but was happy that Hermione had chosen him. He was happy that his insecurities were false. In the midst of this, he didn't even have the time to think that he and Hermione were abandoning the boy who was their best friend for the last six years. The boy who shared and multiplied their happiness, the boy who shared and minimised their pain. It seemed that Ron's jealousy and insecurity got better of his feelings. On the other hand, Hermione seemed conflicted. Harry had been by her side for five years. In the previous year it had changed. She developed a crush and seemed genuinely attracted to Ron Weasley while through the entirety of sixth year she had been jealous of Harry for the stupid Half Blood Prince's book. It is said that people do not think before acting impulsively. Even the so called 'the smartest witch of her age' was no exception to the rule. She did what people did not expect her to do. She had the choice between doing what was right and what was easy. Hermione Granger might pass all exams with distinction. She might answer every question asked during class. But in the exam of life, she did what was easy but not what was right._

_Hermione quietly grabbed all the things she had in her bag including all their clothes, her books and the entire of their food and giving one last look at Harry that conveyed sorrow and regret, she and Ron went a distance and disapparated, leaving Harry with nothing, no clothes, food or any other equipment._

**_FLASHBACK ENDS_ **

Harry had united the three Deathly Hallows and become the so-called 'Master of Death'. It made Harry immortal and also gave him a powerful healing factor. It would later turn out to be more of a bane than a boon. As soon as all of Voldemort's horcruxes were destroyed, he and Voldemort would face off in a final battle. But Voldemort had a back-up plan. The Dark Mark was connected to the magical core of all death eaters. Then Voldemort while dying did something that caused an explosion with the power of all Death Eaters.

Hogwarts was razed to the ground. Everyone he loved, the DA, Neville, Luna, Professor McGonagall and so on died in front of him. Everyone there died in front of his eyes, everyone except him. He was being hurt and healed again and again. He learnt from that day to not get attached to anything. That was the day when Harry Potter became like any other person, only caring about himself and the hero in him buried deep.

Later he learnt that he could not age. Harry studied magic for sixty years but isolated himself from the outer world as he could not face them. He finally gathered the courage to leave the world when he realised that it had nothing for him. He converted the entire money he had into muggle money, took his books, the Hallows, his phoenix wand and performed a ritual that took him to another world.

It was then that he reached the world he was in. He lived like an ordinary civilian which was boring for him until he one day attracted the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. For once in his life, Harry did not know what to do.

So he took out the Resurrection Stone and summoned the spirit of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at him confused, "Why did you call me here, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and explained everything about how fucked up his life was. "What should I do now Professor?" he asked like a student asking a teacher.

"Why Harry, do what you do best. Ask yourself and you will get the answer." Dumbledore said with a smile, already knowing the answer.

Harry thought for a moment before realising that Dumbledore was talking about his 'saving people' thing. "That part in me is long dead" he replied softly more to himself than to Dumbledore.

"No just buried waiting for you to bring it out of you. It is the best part in you. I advise you to think it what your parents would think of your present self."

What would his parents think? What would Sirius think? What would they think of him now when they had sacrificed their lives for him? Tears flowed down Harry's cheeks when he imagined their reactions. He never ever called them through the Resurrection Stone because it would only cause them more pain. As tears flowed down his cheeks for what seemed like eternity, slowly the best part of Harry that had been buried deep inside for decades came out. He felt like being reborn again.

"Even in death, you are a manipulative old goat aren't you?" Harry asked rhetorically to Dumbledore.

Not taking any offense, Dumbledore just smiled at him.

**(Please read and comment.)**


End file.
